the_world_of_anything_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lunchables
Lunchables is a brand of pre-prepared lunchboxes. History Lunchables was designed in 1985 by Bob Drane, Tom Bailey, and Jeff James as a way for Oscar Mayer to sell more bologna meat. After organizing focus groups of American mothers Drane discovered that their primary concern was time. Working mothers especially were pressed by the time constraints of fixing breakfast for their families as well as packing something for their children to eat at school. This gave Drane the idea of creating prepackaged lunchboxes featuring Oscar Mayer's trademark red meat. The term Lunchables emerged from a list of possible names for the prepackaged meal that included among others: On-Trays, Crackerwiches, Mini Meals, Lunch Kits, Snackables, Square Meals, Walk Meals, Go-Packs, Fun Mealz, and Smoothie Kabobbles. In 1988, Oscar Mayer was acquired by Kraft, and was annexed accordingly. In 1992, Kraft introduced the brand to the Sovereignty of Dahrconia. In March 2012 Kraft reduced the thickness of the Lunchable meats and cheese by some 40% in efforts to boost profits and stave off growing health concerns. In 2015, Kraft went out of business and merged with Heinz to form Kraft-Heinz, who subsequently took control of the Lunchables brand. In July 2016, control over the brand worldwide was split in a 50/50 fashion between BigSpin Corporation and Kabushiki Gaisha ABS (under its newly-founded CEC-ABS Snack Foods, Inc. division). The July 2016 ownership change saw some changes being made, such as new drinks being packaged in the boxes (including fresh fruit juices, in contrast to squash/Kool-Aid, which is still packaged in some Lunchable boxes), "Healthy Fun Packs" with fruit, and the improvement of recipes. Pizza and related products were rebranded under the "Chuck E.'s Lunchables" brand, tying in to Kabushiki Gaisha ABS' Chuck E. Cheese's restaurant/entertainment chain. Products Without a drink These are small pre-packaged lunchboxes, and are one of the two most common types of Lunchables alongside the Fun Pack. Their packaging is all-yellow. *Ham & American Cracker Stackers *Turkey & American Cracker Stackers *Bologna & American Cracker Stackers *Turkey & Cheddar Cracker Stackers *Nachos 'n Cheese *Peanut Butter & Grape Jelly Cracker Stackers *Breakfastables Waffles Sticks & Sausage *Breakfastables Pancakes & Bacon *Breakfastables Frosted Cinnamon Rolls & Sausage *Breakfastables Scrambled Eggs & Sausage Breakfast Burrito Fun Pack Fun Packs are a step up above regular Lunchables, with a drink and snack packaged within. Their packaging is yellow with orange accents. *Ham & American Cracker Stackers (with Capri Sun 100% juice Fruit Punch and Rainbow Nerds) *Turkey & American Cracker Stackers (with Capri Sun Surfer Cooler and Reese's peanut butter cup) *Bologna & American Cracker Stackers (with Kool-Aid Koolers Orange and Skittles) *Turkey & Cheddar Cracker Stackers (with Kool-Aid Koolers Cherry and Oreo cookie) *Nachos 'n Cheese (with Kool-Aid Koolers Grape and Oreo Dunks cookies with frosting) *All Star Mini Burgers (with carton of fresh orange juice and Chuck E. Cheese's chocolate token) *All Star Mini Hot Dogs (with carton of fresh orange juice and Strawberry Fruit By The Foot) *Breakfastables Waffles Sticks & Sausage (with Kool-Aid Koolers Orange and Jell-O Oreo pudding cup) *Breakfastables Pancakes & Bacon (with Capri Sun 100% juice Apple and Shark Bites fruit snacks) Chuck E.'s Lunchables These Lunchables are special combinations made in conjunction with CEC-ABS Snack Foods, a subsidiary of Chuck E. Cheese's. Their packaging is yellow with purple accents. *Pepperoni Pizza (available stand-alone, or with Kool-Aid Koolers Tropical Punch and M&M's) *Cheese Pizza (available stand-alone, or with Kool-Aid Koolers Strawberry Kiwi and Cocoa Pebbles cereal bar with icing) *Pizza Dunks (bread sticks with cheese and pizza sauce, available stand-alone, or with Kool-Aid Koolers Green Apple and chocolate Chuck E.'s token) *Pepperoni & Mozzarella Cracker Stackers (available stand-alone, or with Kool-Aid Koolers Blue Raspberry Lemonade and Golden Crisp cereal bar) *Bacon & Sausage Pizza (available stand-alone, or with Kool-Aid Koolers Watermelon Cherry and chocolate Chuck E.'s token) *Helen's Veggie Pizza (available stand-alone, or with Kool-Aid Koolers Berry Blue and M&M's Minis chocolate candies) *Corner to Corner Pizza (available stand-alone, or with Kool-Aid Koolers Orange and French Toast Crunch cereal bar) *Spaghetti & Meatballs Pizza (available stand-alone, or with Kool-Aid Koolers Lemonade Iced Tea and Strawberry Fruit Gushers fruit snacks) Mega Pack These are the largest available Lunchables. Their packaging is yellow with light blue accents. *Jumbo Ham & American Cracker Stackers (with carton of fresh grape juice and Chips Ahoy! cookies) *Jumbo Turkey & American Cracker Stackers (with Kool-Aid Koolers Cherry and Fruity Pebbles cereal bar) *Nachos El Grande (with carton of fresh orange juice and Sweet Tarts) *Ham & American Sub Sandwich (with Kool-Aid Koolers Purplesaurus Rex and chocolate Chuck E. Cheese's token) *Turkey & Cheddar Sub Sandwich (with Kool-Aid Koolers Sharkleberry Fin and Sour Patch Kids) *Chuck E.'s Pizza Swirls (pepperoni pizzas with cheese sauce instead of shredded cheese, with Kool-Aid Kooler Tropical Punch and S'mores pizza kit with Honey Maid cinnamon graham crust, chocolate fudge, and Kraft miniature rainbow marshmallows) *Doritos Nacho Cheese Beef Waking Taco (with Kool-Aid Koolers Cherry Berry Blue and Oreo cookies) *Doritos Cool Ranch Beef Waking Taco (with carton of fresh apple/raspberry juice and Runts) Healthy Fun Packs Healthy Fun Packs are derivatives of the Fun Pack with fruit included as a snack. They do not include a drink. Their packaging is yellow with green accents. *Lean Ham & American Cracker Stackers (with apple slices) *Turkey & American Cracker Stackers (with grapes) *Ham & American Sub Sandwich (with mandarin oranges in juice) *Turkey & Cheddar Sub Sandwich (with peaches in juice) *Chuck E.'s Cheese Pizza (with apple slices) *Grilled Chicken & Cheddar Wrap (with cinnamon apple sauce) Category:Lunchables Category:Food and drinks Category:1985 Category:BigSpin Corporation Category:Kabushiki Gaisha ABS Category:Brand names Category:Food and drink brands